zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: User:USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · )) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month #Have 150 or more mainspace edits. Templates *Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total *Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total *Neutral votes do not effect an applicant's total *An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests Requests for promotion Requests for demotion Hero Of Wisdom (administrator, remove all rights) :Hero Of Wisdom (talk · · ) Votes : : I say, get rid of him. A disgrace to the wiki. Only 33 mainspace edits. IMHO, he hurt this wiki, with constant cursing and clubs that didn't benefit anyone but himself... Plus, he quit... UberPhoeb 19:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, he's no longer around and I don't see anything he did that showed he deserved rights.—'Triforce' 14 19:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not deserving in the first place, and has not been on in a long time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Doesn't deserve it in the least. Metroidhunter32 20:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Got nothing to say that everybody else hasn't said.--'Bek' (talk) 21:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Based on what I have heard from other users, he does not deserve it. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 02:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Lord link (b'crat, remove all rights) :Lord link (talk · · ) Votes : : Not the slightest bit worthy, with only 65 mainspace edits. He was like HoW, but no cursing. Quitter! UberPhoeb 19:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : He quit too, and didn't really show that he deserved rights.—'Triforce' 14 19:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : Same as HoW --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :He doesn't really deserve it but without him I wouldn't be here at all. Metroidhunter32 20:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Got nothing to say that everybody else hasn't said.--'Bek' (talk) 21:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Based on what I have heard from other users, they do not deserve it. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'UR']][[User:Lisa URAQT/Journal|'A']] 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hero of Time 87 (b'crat, remove b'crat rights only) :Hero of Time 87 (talk · · ) Votes : : He made LL an admin, leading to HoW becoming one. He has a hot temper, and a big ego. He always has to get his way, and starts huge arguments that everybody hates. Anything else? Right, he's barely active. UberPhoeb 19:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well this will come back to haunt us, I'm sure, but giving others rights without due process is not right.—'Triforce' 14 19:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : : Don't know much about this, but giving people rights in this fashion is unforgivable. And I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he seems to have a hot temper and always needs to "win". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :Correct me if I'm wrong but Admins are supposed to be good editors? Metroidhunter32 20:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : :He abused the rights of a bureaucrat, thus he should lose those rights. Also for conduct unbecoming an admin. We do not have room for a bureaucrat who does little but stir up trouble and bring out the worst in everybody that he speaks to.--'Bek' (talk) 21:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC)